


[Podfic] cigarettes and chocolate milk

by treeprince



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Fact finding and word finding are very difficult skills, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Cecil Palmer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeprince/pseuds/treeprince
Summary: Cecil can't remember the first time he opened his Third Eye.But that's fine, it's really fine.He also can't remember riding a bike for the first time, even though the 14-speed in his apartment suggests that it must have happened at some point, or the first slice of Government-mandated Big Rico's he ever ate, or the lingering sweetness of his first kiss. Memory is like time. Best not to pay it too much mind.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] cigarettes and chocolate milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writevale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writevale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cigarettes and chocolate milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052679) by [writevale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writevale/pseuds/writevale). 

> TW: unhealthily obsessive behaviour and reference to past cycles of addiction

**Title**: cigarettes and chocolate milk

**Author**: writevale

**Reader**: treeprince

**Length**: 30:12

**Link**: [Listen or download on Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wAifGlnRuu_HSd0gffkcM8mLLgl9TsGo)

**Author's Note:**

> thats the fastest ive churned out a recording in my entire life
> 
> nothing like the threat of company to really make you shift gears into overdrive


End file.
